Harlequin
by ashehole
Summary: She couldn't help it, though she was quite sure that it could never happen. Myrnin... He would kill her without blinking, without thinking. Still... Was thinking such a crime? FoF spoilers. Takes place after Chapter 5. Oneshot. Morganville Vampires.


**AN: Having writer's block, and this story has been bugging me ever since I finished Feast of Fools. **

**Book: The Morganville Vampires, Book 4: Feast of Fools**

**Title: Harlequin**

**Summary: She couldn't help it, though she was quite sure that it could never happen. Myrnin... He would kill her without blinking, without thinking. Still... Was thinking such a crime? FoF spoilers. Takes place after Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Morganville Vampires or any of its characters. However... I wish I owned Myrnin and Sam. :D Maybe even Richard.**

Claire sat down heavily on the edge of her bed, clearly at a loss for the days events. The episode with Myrnin played over and over in her mind. What she had done, what the new medicine did to him, the things he said about Bishop.

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to rub the negative feelings away from her. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of it all.

However, that wasn't going to happen. Behind her lids, in a corner of her unrelenting mind, Myrnin was there. Dark, beautiful in the ways that all vampires are beautiful. His curling hair, those dark eyes that held both danger and kindness... She let her imagination go, happy to be on something besides what Bishop's visit meant for Morganville.

Claire remembered peeking at him while he was dressing. She remembered all of his lean muscles, his pale skin. A flash of heat spread throughout her body, catching her on fire. Her fingers touched her cheeks, and she felt the inflamed flesh with a sense of shock. She only ever felt this way when she was with Shane, or was thinking of him, but Shane wasn't even in her thoughts now.

Keeping her eyes closed, she lied back on her bed. It wasn't her bed though; in her mind's eye, it was much large, much softer. Her skin was caressed by the softest silk, and above her was him... Her vampire. She stared into the ancient depth of his eyes, and a shiver ran down her spine in reality. They would be darker, Claire decided, than usual because of his lust for her. They would be practically unfathomable. She would drown in his hunger. _And she would love it._

Long fingers ran across her stomach, lifting her shirt up, trailing along bare, pale skin. Of course, compared to the skin of his hands, she was tanned. She imagined Myrnin's fingers to be freezing, and goosebumps rose up on her as the chill slid across the heat of her body. His hands ran up her stomach, lifting her shirt to just about breast height, but he let her keep the shirt on. That was how Claire saw it; he was _allowing_ her this opportunity. This Myrnin was equal parts her friend and that asshole whom he called his "darker side". She moaned as he let his fingers slide all along her covered breasts. She couldn't even feel skin-to-skin contact, but what did that matter when he such a graceful touch as it was? She thought that she would explode if his hands really were cupping bare breasts. For now, they remained covered until he wanted her to be completely exposed. His thumbs flicked along her nipples; even through her shirt and bra, she could feel how hard and stiff they grew, how it shocked her system and made her back arch and a tiny gasp burst from her mouth.

How she longed to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers, to be able to taste him. She imagined him to be rough but gentle at the same time. He wouldn't worry about her young age, like Shane always did. All that mattered to him was that she wanted him to do what he was doing to her: making her feel alive and wanted... and so incredibly hot, she wanted to rip her own clothes off.

He pressed himself between her legs, his hips settling between her willingly opened thighs. She groaned, his weight a beautiful comfort against her. She pushed her hips up, letting him know that she wanted him. She wanted him so bad. She moaned for him, moaned his named softly, a mere brush of a whisper on her tongue. He pressed back against her, answering her call wordlessly, his shameless hard-on pressing against her. She quivered, wanting it. Wanting everything Shane refused to give her, knowing Myrnin wouldn't dare because he wanted this as much as she did.

With quick force, her shirt was gone. In her mind, Claire cheered. He tore her bra apart, exposing her chest to open air and cold hands. Her nipples tightened to hard, tight buds instantly, and she cried out from the pleasure it brought her. He touched them, eliciting another moan from her. She pushed her hips up, begging in soft whimpers for him to take her. Her hands ran along his cold back, and she loved each muscle she came across. Was it wrong to want to run her tongue along his body? What did he taste like?

Her pants came unbuttoned next, and they were pushed to her knees, capturing her legs. One hand ran along the outside of her panties, and she knew how wet she was for him by the sudden purr she heard from him. Her panties became soaked as he continued rubbing, and she thrust herself up at him, begging him to end her torture in a strangled voice. He listened to her, pulling her panties down her thighs to her knees where they joined her jeans. Her clit quivered in excitement as he rubbed his finger against it. Claire cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she went along with each touch. Using his thumb, he ran circles around the sensitive nub while he slipped a finger inside of her. Gasping, she clutched at him. He added another finger, pushing in and pulling out of her at a slow tempo, letting her get used to the feeling. Her chest was heaving with her many gasps and moans, which slowly grew to panting as her rubbed her even faster. As her pelvis pressed faster against his fingers, he began fucking her even faster. Her moans grew louder. It felt so good.

She tried to scream his name as he brought wave after wave of pleasure to her, but all she could manage were whimpers as she got closer and closer to coming. Her body was flushed pink, shimmering softly with a light sheen of sweat. Her walls began to clamp around his fingers, her hole becoming tighter and tighter all the time. She knew the exact moment when she was going to explode. Her body numbed slightly as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, his thumb playing a mad game with her clitoris. One last thrust, and she managed to find her voice, his name her intended sound, but it came out as more of a muffle. Tremors ran through her body, from her toes to her head.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and her fantasy disappeared as quickly as she had made herself come. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Claire called out, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Eve's worried voice came from the other side of the thick wood. "I thought I heard you scream."

Claire sighed softly, removing her fingers from her own body, almost wishing that Eve had came up to check on her earlier. If she had, Claire wouldn't have gone through with her fantasy. "I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

But Claire really wasn't... How could she face Shane now, after imagining another man—no, not man. _Vampire._

In fact... How could she ever face Myrnin now, feeling as she did towards him?


End file.
